Pink Ribbons and Blue Caps
by Kiera Embers
Summary: Arnold comes back home to have a normal high school life but is surprised to find out that his idea of normal is not the same as everyone else's. Everyone he knew has changed, and no one has changed more than Helga.
1. The Morning Ritual

I do not own Hey Arnold. I support The Jungle Movie. There will be some shipping and also OC's that are with main characters. Generally speaking not everyone meets and stays with their soulmate in the 4th grade. So generally loved couples may not come together.

**Pink Ribbons and Blue Caps**

**Chapter 1: **

**Morning Ritual**

Helga's eyes fluttered open as the smell of her sisters cooking woke her up. She groaned and pushed her "puppy" off her while she rolled out of bed. The so called "puppy" weighed ninety pounds and was only 10 months old, but still insisted on following Helga everywhere and sleeping in her bed. Helga let Cabal out to do his business and took a quick shower. She brushed her hair, put on her makeup and school uniform and packed her school bag before going downstairs.

Olga was flitting around the kitchen while her mother mixed non-alcoholic strawberry and banana smoothies and Helga started to set the table. This new morning ritual started when their family's therapist has suggested they have breakfast and dinner together on weekdays. Miriam had started taking the family to Dr. Bliss when, after several months of sobriety, she was forced to see how far her family had fallen. Bob had resisted at first but Miriam was amazingly stubborn. There was couples counseling on Thursdays and family counseling on Sundays. Breakfast became a moment for Helga's family to share their schedule while dinner was a time to share the days events. Olga waited for everyone to sit down before she served them.

Everyone had a banana strawberry smoothie, eggs, bacon and pancakes. Bob had turkey, bacon, fruit crepes and boiled egg. A healthier option since his recent heart attack and doctor's admonishment.

Olga gushed about dress rehearsal and getting her costume fitted for the play. Bob merely grumbled about the turkey bacon while Miriam congratulated her and Helga reminded her about getting the family tickets Miriam asked Helga about her classes and plans for the day.

"I have a test in my AP English and US history class."

"You ready?" asked Bob who was genuinely interested

"Yeah I studied last night and had a study session on Wednesday at Rhonda's."

"That's my girl"

Helga smiled, since Olga had started pursuing acting Bob had started to notice Helga's success. He still showered Olga with attention but he at least remembered Helga's name and took both of them out on Father daughter night.

"What are you doing after school baby sister?"

"I'll grab dinner here then I'll be at Café Metro for Open Mic night."

"I can give you a ride. Call me when you're ready to leave."

"Ok….Thanks"

"You're welcome baby sister."

Helga snuck a strip of bacon under the table to Cabal. Big Bob got up and took his plate to the sink. Helga followed.

"You ready to go?"

"Yup"

Miriam got up to kiss Bob and Helga goodbye and waved them off. Bob stopped in front of the car and turned towards her.

"You want to drive?"

"No, I kind of want to study for my tests."

"Good Plan"

About five minutes into the drive Helga heard Bob start to get red in the face and fall into a tirade of curses.

"God damned cheap ass city water pipes. Why can't they construct at night when no one is on the Fucking road. Crimeney!"

"Dad! Calm down your blood pressure!"

Bob grumbled while Helga told the GPS to find another route. They turned on a familiar street that took Helga a moment to recognize. This was Arnolds street. She hadn't been here for years. They drove down the old baseball field where she was sure a new group of kids was playing baseball. Helga was surprised with how far she had come since the last time she played on that lot. Her obsession with Arnold had ended shortly after her family's life had started to improve. By the time she had gotten into the prestigious all girls private school Helga had started dating and dismissed Arnold as a childhood crush…or her first love. She threw out the shrine, stashed her poetry in the attic and told Dr. Bliss that she would make her own happiness. Bliss had merely smiled at Helga and congratulated her on her true breakthrough. Arnold was a crutch, a ray of hope in her otherwise dark life that she no longer needed. She still thought about the boy with the oddly shaped head and lazy smile. She hadn't completely wiped him from her mind or life. She still wore pink ribbons though not always in her hair, still wrote poetry though he was no longer the main subject, and she had developed a slight obsession with Jazz. But overall Helga was standing on her own two feet and she no longer needed Arnold to make life bearable.

They were passing the boarding house when she noticed the Packard filled with luggage. Someone was unloading the back. A familiar had come up covered with messy blonde hair. There was a surge of excitement that Helga would analyze later and she lowered the window to call out to him.


	2. Things Change

Author drabble-

Wow! I can't believe I got so many positive reviews with the first chapter. I'm really happy. So happy that I'm hauling ass to update this story. I made a bit of a mistake in the first chapter with the strawberry smoothies. Though I'll explain it away by saying that Helga grew out of that allergy. Helga and Arnold won't immediately get together because love is never that simple. Other well loved PS 118 couples may or may not make an appearance because when do you ever marry someone you met in the fourth grade. Life isn't ever that simple or nice for everyone. If this offends your shipping minds I'm sorry. Another warning there will be a lot of OC's and I am not going to make Helga an angsty miserable teen. Please review and give me a suggestion for a new title for the story.

**Pink Ribbons and Baseball Caps**

**Chapter 2:**

**Things Change**

"Hey Arnold!"

Arnold dropped his parent luggage and hit his head on the Packard door. He cringed rubbed his head and looked towards the car that was currently driving away. A pretty girl with blonde hair whipping in the wind smiled brightly and waved at him from the passenger seat of an SUV. The car sped away leaving Arnold confused and dismayed. He heard Gerald chuckle from his porch.

"Pataki can still yell louder than train conductor."

"That was Helga?" Arnold exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yup. Been a lot of changes since you were last here."

"_That_ was Helga?"

Gerald laughed at his friend's look of disbelief.

" Tweezers," he said with a grin "They can work miracles."

"Wow… she looks really different."

"Different isn't the word I would use. Come on, I'll fill you while we unload the car."

Arnold listened intently while Gerald spun the tale of Helga's transformation from tomboy to popular girl.

"It all started in the seventh grade when Helga hit puberty and started hanging out with this local band called **Insomniacs Dream**. No one knows how she met them or why exactly she's friends with the lead singer but apparently that was enough to make all the cool kids kiss her ass. The fact that she didn't care made the cool kids follow her around even more. She stopped wearing those pigtails, plucked her eyebrows, and started wearing makeup. The real change wasn't physical. Phoebe told me that when her mom ran over her Comodo dragon her mom started sobering up and taking the family to group counseling. Helga stopped scowling at everyone and yelling at everything. The biggest surprise to everyone was when she started becoming an artsy student. Poetry readings, sculptures, paintings, she even won a few awards and sold some pieced. Her writing and artwork got her a scholarship to the St. Rose all girls private school. So now she hangs out with Rhonda, Lila, and Phoebe and the four of them walk around town in their catholic school uniforms being…perfect."

"Private school?"

"Yeah, Phoebe got in because of her grades. Rhonda because of her parents and money, Lila…well cause she's Lila, and Helga got in because of her awards."

"So I won't see those four at school on Monday."

"Unless you sign up for tutoring or one of the art clubs…no."

"Art Clubs?"

"Since our school is so cheap, art and music clubs meet at the academy where they have better tools and instruments. And the girls go to school on Mondays and Thursdays to tutor. Helga just gave me back my rough draft and she massacred my intro."

"Everything is so different,"

Gerald laughed and slapped Arnold on the back.

"Don't worry man. I'll help you catch up. Why do you think I took the day off of school."

"Thanks man."

"No problem"

Arnold and Gerald did their handshake then went into the boarding house dining room. Arnolds parents were sitting around the table showing his grandparents their family photo album while his sister Xitlali played with her doll. His mother was pointing excitedly at a picture of spider monkeys grooming his hair while his father was showing off a picture of Lali covered in monarch butterflies.

"Dad, we finished unloading the car."

"That's great kiddo."

"Jimba, you never told me your first girlfriend was a monkey."

Arnold cringed. His grandmother was no doubt talking about Socorro, the spider monkey that followed him everywhere and attacked anyone that got near him. This was not something he wanted Gerald to find out about and later on weave into one of his tales.

"Shortman, why don't you take Gerald up to your old room while we sort out these things."

Grandpa saves the day! Arnold nodded and dragged Gerald up the stairs before he could look at his family photos.

"So fill me in on everyone else from PS 118."

"Well I told you about Helga. Rhonda is still a snob but since she started hanging out with Helga she's toned down. She knocks Rhonda down when she gets too full of herself. She's also dating Curly."

Arnold raised and incredulous eyebrow.

"Yeah, he's still crazy but now in the good kind of way. Lila isn't serious about anyone, in case you start wondering. Phoebe… well we stopped dating."

"What happened?"

"Stuff man…Shit I don't know. I fucked up. Slept with one of the girls on the volleyball team, and the cheerleading squad. I let being quarterback get to my head."

"That doesn't sound like you."

"Yeah, well who ends up with the person you met in elementary school."

"My grandparents."

"Someone who doesn't remember WWI"

"…."

"I won't make up excuses for what I did, but It's over, and I'm not getting into it"

"OK, ok, I won't talk about it again. So who else are you still in contact with?"

"Harold is on the team with me and dating Big Patty…Eugene isn't as clumsy as before. Sid's a pot head, Stinky ….well he's Stinky and those are the only people I still stay in contact with."

"So what does everyone do for fun?"

"Besides keg parties and local concerts. We hang at the ice cream parlor or Café Metro. I think everyone is going to open mic night. Can I check on your computer."

"Sure. But be gentle the computer on my desk is ancient. I think I'll give it to Lali."

"Your parents are going to buy you the laptop you asked for?"

"Hopefully"

"Alright, according to everyone on facebook open mic night is on. You feel like going to see some local bands and poets?"

"Yeah that sounds like fun."

"You think they'll let you take the pacard?"

"No I still have to take the drivers test."

"Alright, then I'll go home and get my car. Be ready at 8."

Arnold walked his friend out then took a shower. He collapsed on his bed and let out a sigh. Everything was so different, and according to Gerald everyone was different too. Arnold closed his eyes and tried to see Helga. The uno-brow was definitely gone, her hair fell straight and she still had her bangs. The ribbon in her hair was gone and there was a pink strand of hair that whipped in the wind. Helga was pretty and for the first time since they were in preschool she looked happy. Gerald had also changed. He'd gotten bigger, his voice was lower but he still retained that confidant cool demeanor. It was silly but he half expected everyone to be waiting on the boarding house steps. But things were different ,most of the boarders had moved out because of family or work, and he had come back with his pregnant mom, little sister and a slightly balding father. It was silly to think that Hillwood would be the same but the surprise still ate at Arnold.

**Authors note:** Please review this story and help me figure out a new less shitty title. I like Things change but I feel like it may have been done too many times. Btw concept art will be up soon. Most of it is in manga form.


	3. Thoughts Drift

**Pink Ribbons and Blue Caps**

**Chapter 3**

Helga G. Pataki was freaking out. But unlike her childhood freak outs Helga managed to bottle this one up and keep calm. She did the breathing technique that she had practiced with Dr. Bliss all those years ago. It probably wasn't Arnold, it could be another blonde boy with a football shaped in front of the boarding house unloading a different Packard.

"Yeah, and I'm the queen of candy land." She grumbled under her breath.

"What d'ya say?"

"Nothing dad. just memorizing some facts for the test today."

"Good."

Helga continued her breathing exercise until she calmed down. Arnold was back. It had been more than half a decade since she last saw him. She had, according to Olga, grown into a mature artistic woman. She was not going to freak out over an old elementary school classmate. Helga took in a deep breath and let out a sigh. She calmed down considerably and looked out the window. Phoebe was gonna get a kick out of this.

Bob pulled up in front of the school and Helga waved goodbye as she hopped out of the car. Phoebe and Lila were already on the school steps waiting for her and Rhonda to show up. Lila smiled at Helga and held out a parfait for her while Phoebe held out her spare notes. Helga rifled through her messenger bag to hand phoebe her english notes.

"Oh I do so hope we all get good grades with this test." Lila said in her sing song voice as she leafed through Helga's notes with Phoebe.

"As long as you remember the outline I gave you guys for the perfect essay response then there will be no problem. Remember three pronged approach."

"Remembering" Phoebe said cheerfully while Lila munched on her parfait.

"You can all breathe easily, Rhonda has arrived!"Rhonda stood in front of her town car with her chin lifted high and a pleased face.

"Hurry up, we need your French notes!" Helga yelled

Rhonda pouted from and went to join Helga and the girls.

"Honestly you could be a little happier to see me." Rhonda said as she rifled through her burberry purse to find her french notes.

"I'll be happy when you hand over the notes." Helga muttered

"Hmph, fine"

Phoebe looked up at Rhonda and handed over some more of her math notes. "Study!" she said with a commanding look.

Rhonda sat down and tried to memorize as much of Phoebe's notes as possible. They sat on the school steps together going over their notes before the bell rang and they made their way to homeroom. Helga sat next to Phoebe and leaned over.

"You aren't going to believe who I saw today."

Phoebe raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Football-head"

"Arnold!"

"Shhhhh!"

"shushing" Phoebe said quietly.

"I don't know if it was him...but with that head who else could it be?"

Phoebe nodded and looked at Helga in a funny way. "Do you still have that problem with ice cream?"

Helga froze for a moment then waved it off. "That was in elementary school,I'm totally over..ice-cream."

Phoebe gave Helga a mischievous smile and nodded.

"Stop giving me that smile."

"Frowning!"

Helga rolled her eyes and looked up at the front of the classroom, Mrs. Beaumonte was late again. Rhonda took the opportunity to brag about Thad (Curly) to some of the girls.

"He set up a picnic with wine, baguettes and brie at the park with a professional violin player."

Helga rolled her eyes when she heard Rhonda talk about the white gold bracelet Thaddeus had bought her. She had gone on an on about that bracelet for half an hour last night. Helga looked over at Phoebe who was rolling her eyes while Lila averted her gaze and twirled her hair.

"She call you to?"Helga asked with a grin

"She was on the phone for an hour gushing about him." Phoebe said with a sigh

"She was ever so happy, did you notice waving her wrist in our face." Lila said

The three girls giggled while Rhonda showed a girl in the front row the "level of craftsmanship."

Rhonda sat down as soon as their teacher walked in the classroom and the girls started their first test of the day. After finishing their English exam Helga cracked her neck and stretched her legs. She had a long day of tests ahead, she really didn't have the time to think about Arnold.

_**Authors note: I can't believe that it took me a year to update this story. I'm a terrible human being. **_


	4. Well Whose Day Is It?

**Pink Ribbons and Baseball caps ch.4**

**Well whose day is it? **

Mwahaha! finally got a hold of a computed and internet long enough to post this! Sorry, My laptop is broken and I have everything saved on google docs so I lose nothing, but have to be connected to the internet to write.

The bells and St. Rose academy rang and as the doors opened students started piling out in droves. Parents and town cars were waiting at the curb, the sun was shining and Helga G. Pataki was free at last. She ran out of the school, her ribbons trailing behind her as she cried out in joy. "Free at last, free at last. Thank god almighty we are free at last!"

"Atleast until monday" Rhonda yelled out behind her.

"Don't distract me with logic you kill joy!" Helga yelled back.

Phoebe and Lila giggle from the steps as Helga and Rhonda bickered until Phoebe's mom showed up to take them home. Rhonda stayed behind saying that Thad would be there any minute to pick her up to pick her up. Mrs. Heyerdahl dropped Lila off first, then Helga. Before she left the car she turned to ask Phoebe if she wanted Olga to drive by and pick her up for open mic night. Phoebe shook her head and told Helga that she was getting a ride from her boyfriend Toshiro. Helga waved goodbye and went into her house, where she was immediately tackled by Cabal who proceeded to lick her face and wag his tail.

"MOM! Did you take Cabal out?" Helga called out to the kitchen. There was no response so Helga walked over, dog in tow to check the fridge. There on a pink sticky note she found a message that said "Your Father threw out his back again, went to take him to the doctor then chiropractor. Dinner is in the red tupperware, DO NOT microwave with tupperware. Olga will be home at seven to take you to the cafe. walk the dog and be good. Love mom" Helga looked down at her monster sized puppy and saw him doing the doggy version of the pee pee dance. It was cute...and just a little sad.

"Get the leash." She said and he bolted out of there as fast as his clumsy puppy legs could carry him. Helga dumped the contents of the tupperware onto a plate and left them in the "nuke box" for when she got back. Cabal was back with his leash in his mouth and a whine in his throat. "C'mon," Helga said as she leashed the dog and walked out the door. Cabal immediately went to his favorite tree and did his business. Helga waited in case he needed to go number two but he "puppy" had other plans. He trotted here and there smelling everything in existence and pulling Helga along to where he wanted to go. Helga knew she was spoiling him but everytime she wanted to go back he would look up at her with his big chocolate brown eyes and cock his head to the side, honestly who could say no to that. Helga pulled out her mp3 player and started listening to music while Cabal sniffed yet another fire hydrant. Helga's mind drifted while she listened to Paramore and Cabal led them on another adventure through Hillwood. Really she wasn't thinking or looking at where she was going. The music was loud and FUN had just come on when her dog lunged forward and dragged her into the Shortman boarding house where Arnold stood in shock.

"_this just isn't my day"_ she thought.

)O(

Arnold was trying to get his little sister Lali to eat her vegetables when his Grandpa moved him out of the way and took over.

"Wash the dishes Shortman." Hesaid with a grin.

Arnold smiled as his Grandfather managed to convince Lalie to eat the rest of her vegetables by just being entertaining. When he got to the sink he was struck with the fact that the stool he used to use as a boy was still there. His grandparents must have really missed him, they went jetsetting to different parts of the world and took and RV trip around America. They were in Amsterdam when Arnold called to tell them that he and his parents were coming back to Hillwood and had apparently immediately flown over to get the boarding house ready.

Arnold started soaking the pots in clorox and water so that he could scrub them in the morning, then he began with the dishes. Grandma was showing Miles and Stella her pictures from "Burning Man" and Grandpa was allowing Lali to draw broccoli on his face. That's when he saw a pretty blonde girl walking a huge dog that looked part wolf, part bear, and part dire wolf. Then he noticed a pink ribbon in her hair and realized that it was Helga. Arnold dropped the dishcloth and walked to the door to call out to her. When he opened the door the dog stopped sniffing the telephone pole to look up. He cocked his head to the side and stared at Arnold for a moment then went back to panting heavily. Arnold called out to Helga once, then twice, after a moment Arnold noticed that she was wearing pink earbuds,...it was cute. He was about to walk to over to tap her shoulder and say hi when one of his Grandma's cats decided that this was the perfect moment to rub against his legs. The dog's ears perked up then pulled back as he lowered his head and let out a growl. Arnold felt a distinct feeling of dread which evolved into blind fear when the dog barreled toward the door dragging poor Helga behind him.

The cat hissed and latched itself to Arnolds leg causing him to realize just why his father hated cats. The cat proceeded to climb up his leg when the dog got closer and latch itself to his upper thigh in an uncomfortable area, which solidified his newfound hatred for all felines. The big black growling mass of fur leaped at him and Arnold was sure that tomorrow's headline would be **FOOTBALL HEAD EATEN BY WOLF/BEAR HYBRID. **Right when his death seemed imminent Arnold heard a wild jungle call, his grandmother landed on the dog and held him down. Lali jumped out from behind Arnold and screamed with delight, before he could stop her she had jumped on the dog and exclaimed happily "puppy" The dog turned and licked her face while she patted his head and Grandma whispered soothing tones. Helga rose from behind the dog and brushed off the dirt from here legs. The fall had torn through her socks and scraped her knee. She looked and Grandma Gertrude and apologized.

"I'm really sorry about that, I keep on meaning to put him on a choke collar but he's still a puppy and It makes me feel evil." Arnold gaped for a second. Helga did not sound like Helga, and was she ignoring him.

Grandma got up and smile at helga "Don't worry about it, I used to work with K-9 unit dogs when they first started. The choke collar helps, what's his name?"

"Cabal, after king Arthur's dog" Gertrudes eyes brightened a bit and Arnold suddenly knew what theme tomorrows dinner would take. Lali used this opportunity to tell the dog to giddyup and Grandpa came outside holding a bowl of ice cream. He looked at Arnold with a grin that could only be described as wicked and said quite loudly, "Ya don't think you're getting a little too friendly with the cat Shortman?" Arnold looked down, the cat was still latched onto him with a death grip and tried to pull it off. It wouldn't budge. This was a fantastic way for Helga to see him after 8 years, with a cat feeling him up, his sister getting chocolate in her dogs fur, his grandmother telling her stories about her time on the force and his grandfather laughing in the background. Once again his life was a circus. His father Miles stepped out and saw the chaos that had erupted on his front porch and smiled at Arnold.

"Need a little help there champ?"

Arnold looked at his dad, "I know why you hate cats." Miles looked down at Arnolds knew friend and cringed.

"Hey mom, a little help here!" Miles said Gertie looked over and smiled. "Jimba, what would Socorro say." Helga and the dog tilted their heads and watched Arnold in his predicament. Arnold blushed furiously causing Miles to notice Helga in the background.

"Ah, sorry champ" He said apologetically. Stella, Arnolds mom, was in the doorway holding her own bowl of ice cream.

"What's all the commotion about honey?" She noticed Lali, Cabal the Bear wolf, the inappropriate cat, Grandma dislodging said inappropriate cat from his thighs and Grandpa's cackles.

"Oh dear, you're bleeding." she said to Helga while she completely ignored the chaos surrounding her, "How about you come inside and we'll clean up that cup over a bowl of ice cream. And I won't let you say no to me, I'm pregnant so everyone has to do what I say."

"Thank you Mrs. Shortman." Helga said with a grateful nod and she pulled Cabal in with Lali riding him. "Call me Stella please, do you happen to know my son."

While Arnolds grandmother detached the cat, claw by painful claw, Arnold sighed and said "this just isn't my day"


	5. Vikings and Wolves

So I have been using my boyfriends laptop to updates these stories with library internet. I thought that this would solve all my issues but as luck would have it I'm pretty sure my bf's laptop has a short. So Everytime I use it it randomly shuts off. Theres a pop and suddenly the entire machine is off. If anyone knows about computers please tell me how screwed I am. This happens most often when I play on of my games. Anyways I saw a few HA episodes which got me writing again.

**Pink Ribbons and Blue Caps**

**Chapter 5**

**Vikings and Wolves**

Helga G. Pataki was playing a calming song in her head, It was the Mamas & Papa's version of Dream a Little Dream of me and it was helping her keep her cool while Arnold's mother led her inside the Shortman boarding house. Helga limped her way into the Shortman boarding house. Helga limped her way into the Shortman's living room where Stella offered her a seat with a big footrest.

"Wait right here and I'll be back with the first aid kit" Stella said as Helga took her seat.

Cabal was rolling around on the floor with a little girl the Helga assumed was Arnold's little sister. Arnold's father popped into the living room with an icepack.

"Hi, I'm Arnold's Father Miles, this little gremlin is Xitlali, but everyone calls her Lali, I thought you might need this for your knee, my mother says you took a pretty bad spill."

"Thank you Mr. Shotman." Helga said as she took the ice pack he offered.

"Please, Mr. Shotman is my Dad, call me Miles." He said as he took a seat next to her. "What kind of of dog is he?" Miles asked.

"He's a mix between a German Shepherd, St. Bernard, Bernese Mountain dog, and Malamute. I got him as a rescue pup a couple of months ago. He's only nine months old so I'm pretty sure he's only going to get bigger." Helga said as they both watched Cabal and Lali played together.

"Whoa, Do you have a yard for him to play in?" Miles asked.

"Yeah, but it's too small, especially with my Dad's meditation hut in the back. So we try to walk him two to three times a day."

Stella walked in with the first aid kit and Miles got up to help her. "Let me take care of that honey, you sit down and talk to... you know what, I don't think I know your name." Miles turned towards Helga who smiled politely.

"My name is Helga, Helga G. Pataki."

"All right Helga, roll down your sock and lets have a look at your knee." Miles said as Stella took her seat next to Helga.

"Oh, I can patch myself up." Helga said

"Nonsense, I'm a doctor and a Dad. If I can't patch a skinned knee every now and then what good am I? Now roll down your sock so I can clean the wound." Helga smiled and obeyed while Stella chatted.

"So, how do you know our son?" She asked with a conspiratorial smile.

"We were in elementary school used to play in the empty lot down the street with the rest of the kids in the school. I used to tease him about his hea-OW! Criminey!" Helga cried out & Cabals ears perked up.

"Sorry, should have warned you about the rubbing alcohol." Miles said with a guilty look on his face. Cabal drew closer to them and lowered his head to let out a growl and Helga let out a pained hiss between her teeth.

"Ok, Helga, your dog is making me nervous." Miles said as he stayed perfectly still. Helga turned towards Cabal and shushed him, then patted his head while using soothing tones.

"Sorry he's very protective" Helga said as she patted his head. Cabal licked her hand and went back to playing with Lali on the floor. Miles nodded his head and went back to work.

"So you used to tease my son," Stella said good naturedly.

"Yeah, I used to call him football head." Helga said with remorse.

"Oh, honey isn't that what they used to call you?" Miles said as he bandaged Helga's knee. Stella grabbed a pillow and flung it at Mile's head.

"I grew out of it, I have a very pretty head and now Arnold does too, right?" Stella turned towards Helga, who smiled politely and was grateful beyond belief when Arnold's grandma Gertie walked in. "Jimba's gone to change his pants." She said happily. Arnold's grandpa walked in with a wicked grin. "Miles, I think you might have another patient upstairs."

"Got it Dad. Helga, you landed pretty hard on your knee, so it's gonna swell up like thanksgiving buns. Try not to do anything too strenuous with it and ice it whenever you can. I'm off to see my other patient." Helga nodded her head and thanked Miles for his help.

Gertie went up to Helga and listed all the benefits of a choke collar with a big tog to Helga as miles left the room.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Arnold rifled through his boxes to find a clean pair of pants and briefs. One of the cats claws had dug deeper than the rest and he bled through his pants. He really couldn't remember a time when he was more embarrassed. Helga looked pretty and collected in her Catholic School Uniform while he looked like a bumbling mess with the Munsters for a family. Arnold felt more than a little abnormal and was dwelling on his embarrassment when he heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, champ it's me. I came to check on your cuts. Grandma says you're bleeding a lot."

"Come in." Miles opened the door and smiled at his son.

"Now you see why I hate cats." he said jovially.

"I think I share that sentiment," Arnold said motioning toward the blood stain on his upper thigh.

"Nothing like being embarrassed in front of a pretty girl to welcome you back into the neighborhood." Miles said with a grin while he set his first aid kit down.

Arnold groaned out loud, "Don't remind me."

Miles laughed out loud and slapped Arnold on the back. "Don't worry champ. At least she'll remember you." Arnold gave his father a blank stare while he laughed.

"All right, all right, I'll stop. Now let me have a look at that cut. You may need stitches."

When Arnold took off his pants the wound reopened and fresh blood gushed out. Miles let out a low whistle and handed Arnold some cotton swabs. "I'm going downstairs for some needle and thread. Soak those in the rubbing Alcohol and clean the wound like I taught you. I'll be back in a bit." Miles hurried out of the room and Arnold followed his instructions. It suddenly struck him that this is the type of situation that Eugene usually found himself in. He sent Gerald a quick text explaining his FML moment, while he kept pressure on his wound.

Miles came back in and checked Arnolds cut. " You might not need a stitch. I'll patch it up and give you some antibiotics, then you can go downstairs and say goodbye to your friend. I'll try to keep your grandparents in line so they don't embarrass you too much."

"Dad I don't think that will ever be possible." Miles laughed at his son's statement and started to patch up Arnold's cuts. Once he finished he ruffled Arnold's hair and went downstairs to join the others. Arnold resumed his search for pants. He finally found the box that held all his clothing and pulled on a pair of straight leg pants. He changed into clean white tee shirt, checked his hair in the mirror and went downstairs to join his family in the livingroom.

"Jimba, your little friend left a couple of minutes ago, wouldn't even have ice cream." Arnold's grandma said when he walked into the living room.

"She gave me great advice on how to clean the blood stains off your pants, I never would have thought to use hydrogen peroxide." Arnold's mom added.

"Sorry champ. If you go now you may catch up and walk her home. I'm a little worried about that leg." Arnold nodded in agreement with his dad's suggestion and ran out the door. Now he was positive that Helga was avoiding him and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Helga limped along the road and let out a sigh. She looked down at Cabal who looked up at her with loving eyes. Helga gave him a stern look. "If you weren't so lovable I would_ so_ hate you right now" Cabal responded with a happy bark and by licking her hand.

Helga let out another sigh, she would have stayed longer at the Shortman's but she needed to get Cabal home for a bath, take a shower, eat dinner and get ready to go out with her friends to open mic night. Helga laughed at herself, this sounded like she was making excuses for avoiding Arnold. The truth was that she didn't want to regress to the sad obsessive girl she was in the fourth grade. Arnold was handsome, tall and he seemed to have the same effect on her that he did when they were nine.

"No that's not right." she said aloud to herself then stopped mid stride. She wasn't composing sonnets in her head, or reciting impromptu soliloquies behind the dumpsters. She was just a little flustered, that wasn't something to be ashamed of. Helga continued limping down the road as she mulled over the situation for a bit and dissected her actions. True, she didn't want to regress, but she also wanted her first encounter with Arnold to be pleasant. She was afraid she would be her old angry self and pick on him. No, that wasn't right either. Helga teased everyone, with the exception of Phoebe, to some degree. Her friends understood that when she teased them that it wasn't done out of malice but love. She only teased the people she was comfortable with, and it was always playful, never to the degree that could hurt peoples feelings. Helga called Rhonda "princess" to tease her and because she knew Rhonda kind of liked it. Helga didn't yell and threaten people with "Old Betsy and the Five Avengers" any more. She didn't think that she was a "girly girl" since she still enjoyed watching football with her father and getting into the occasional burping contest with Harold.

Helga smacked herself in the head as she limped forward. She was overthinking things and her mind was starting to wander off topic. Helga was going to treat Arnold like she would any old classmate from PS 118. She would not shove him or throw spitballs at his head, she would call him "football head" from time to time. She called Thad "Curly", which annoyed Rhonda to no end, so she should be able to call Arnold "football head".

Helga heard someone call out her name, she looked around and suddenly a jeep pulled up beside her. Wolfgang was in the drivers seat and he looked over at her with concern on his face. Helga had started tutoring Wolfgang in English, even though he was a year ahead of her, he was an excellent writer and really thought about things in depth but he sucked at grammar and assembling his thought in a cohesive manner.

"Hey Helga are you alright?"

Helga propped her hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow, "Do I look alright to you Thor?" Thor was a nickname given to Wolfgang after several people, including Helga, noted how much he resembled Chris Hemsworth. It never seemed to bother him.

Wolfgang laughed and hopped out of the car to get a closer look at Helgas knee. "So, I'm guessing that I'm looking at the after effects of yet another Pataki moment of grace." He said with a playful grin.

"Helga smacked him on the shoulder, "Shut up! It's not my fault he saw a cat." She said motioning towards Cabal.

"Oh sure, blame the poor puppy. It's not like he can defend himself." Wolfgang held out a fist for Cabal to sniff before he pet him. Helga scowled at him and he laughed at her again.

"All right, All right, I'm sorry"

Helga ignored him and started to limp away but he stopped her.

"Helga C'mon. I said I was sorry. Look I'll give you and the dog a ride home." Helga was about to reject his offer but he held up a hand to stop her.

"You're limping and you have five more blocks to go, let me take you home. I'll set down a beach towel in the backseat for the dog and you can ride in the front with me. I'll even let you choose the station."

Helga felt her knee throb and she looked at Wolfgangs earnest face. "Fine."

Wolfgang set down the beach towel and managed to direct Cabal into the backseat with Helgas help. Helga was about to jump into the jeep when she felt a pair of strong hands on her waist, Wolfgang lifted her up and set her in the passenger seat.

"Wolfgang, What the HELL!" She yelled

"Hey, i know a little about knee injuries. Getting into a jeep is hell, getting out is the seventh circle of Hell. Gotta do the same thing when we get to your house.

"Like Hell you will" Helga yelled out at him again.

"FINE! You want a torn ligament!" he yelled back

Helga crossed her arms and pouted. "That's what i thought" he said victoriously. Wolfgang got into the car and Helga changed the radio to a pop station, which she knew would annoy Wolfgang to know end. As they drove away she thought she saw Arnold in the rearview mirror, but that was when they turned the corner.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Arnold jogged for 2 blocks until he finally caught up to Helga. She was limping down the road when he called out to her. As luck would have it someone else chose that exact moment to call out to Helga. too. A green Jeep pulled over next to Helga and a large guy leaned over and started talking to her. He looked like he could could star in his very own viking movie and was talking in a very familiar tone. Arnold couldn't hear what they were saying but apparently Helga had made him laugh and her dog loved him. The Viking set up a spot in his car for Cabal, then picked Helga up and placed her in the passenger seat. Helga started yelling at him and suddenly Arnold knew who the viking in the Jeep was. Wolfgang laughed Helga off and got in the drivers seat. They drove off and Arnold felt slightly emasculated.


	6. Meet me at Metro

Well, my boyfriend's laptop broke down. I still have no internet at home or a working computer. So no more gaming. Lost my cousland save from dragon age, my renagon and paragon Shepherd save from mass effect, and my multiple Skyrim saves. Not to mention all my SIMS! Excuse me while I wallow in my unemployed self pity. Oh and if I want to use the computers at the library I have to pay off my fine and there is a 45 minute time limit, 1 use a day. FML. Not to mention the internet there suuuucks! by the way I don't know why but I find myself shipping Wolfgang and Helga from time to time.

Pink Ribbons and Blue Caps

Chapter 6

**Meet me at Metro**

After seeing Helga driven away by Wolfgang Arnold walked home with his hands in his pockets and his shoulders slumped. That's how his father saw him walk through the door.

"So I'm guessing it didn't go well," Miles said to his son as Arnold kicked off his shoes. Arnold shrugged his shoulders in response.

Wanna talk about it?" Arnold was about to reject his offer, but then his grandpa Phil walked in.

"Guessing from the look on his face it didn't go well." Phil said to miles who nodded in response.

"Well Shortman it's best to get it off your chest. Your mother and grandmother are putting Lali to sleep so we can talk about it like men." Grandpa Phil said to Arnold.

"Nothing happened Grandpa, I didn't even get to talk to her. Some other guy came by to pick her up and they drove off before I could say anything." Arnold said with an exacerbated sigh.

Grandpa Phil patted Arnold's shoulder "Don't worry shortman. I'll take you to get your drivers license next week."

"Dad, I don't think that's the issue here." Miles cut in. Arnold's phone rang and he thanked whatever deity was watching over him for the welcome interruption.

"It's Gerald, he's probably calling about our plans for tonight. I'm going to take the call upstairs." Arnold said as he took the opportunity to escape.

"Hey Gerald, we still on for tonight?"

"Yeah I'm just calling to warn you that I'm picking up Patty and Harold. We'll be there at six so get ready."

"Can I call shotgun?" Arnold asked expectantly.

"Please!" We'll keep the love birds in the back."

Arnold laughed and said goodbye to Gerald. He stood in the middle of the room and looked up at the skylight in his room the very moment it started to rain and Arnold wondered if Helga had made it home.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Helga tried to get out of the Jeep before Wolfgang could, but her knee was throbbing and the Jeep was high off the ground. He picked her up despite her protests and carried her like a princess towards her front door. Cabal followed happily behind the two of them and Wolfgang rang the doorbell while Helga complained that she wasn't an invalid. Helga was blushing bright red when her mother answered the door. Miriam's eyes widened at the sight of the Thor-look-alike carrying her daughter.

"Hi Mrs. Pataki," Wolfgang said with a smile, "look who I found limping down the road."

"Oh," Miriam said still in shock.

"May I come in?" Wolfgang said as Helga fidgeted in his arms.

"Oh, of course. Come in." Miriam said as she moved out of his way. Wolfgang walked in with Helga in his arms and Cabal following happily at his heels. He finally set her down on the living room sofa where Bob stared at Helga and Wolfgang like they were purple skinned aliens from the planet Xenu singing kumbaya.

"Hey Mr. Pataki." Wolfgang said as he set Helga down.

"Sorry for the intrusion, I saw Helga limping down the road and decided to give her a ride home. Do you mind if I go get some ice from the kitchen for Helga's knee?" Wolfgang said

Big Bob stared at him with a slack jawed expression and pointed towards the kitchen. Wolfgang left the room and Bob looked at Helga with a questioning look. "What happened!?" Bob said regaining his usual surly composure.

"Calm down Dad, Cabal saw a cat and dragged me forward when I wasn't paying attention. I hit my knee on the concrete, Wolfgang saw me limping home and he gave me a ride."

"He looks like Thor", Miriam said from the living room doorway. Wolfgang walked in with a grin and ice pack wrapped in a dishcloth.

"Everyone says the same thing about me." He said as he put the ice pack on Helga's knee.

"Do you have a ride to open mic night?"

"You are not carrying me into the Metro!" Helga yelled at him.

"If you keep icing your knee I won't have to." He shot back. Helga crossed her arms and pouted. "Olga is taking me and Lila."

"Good, well I'm off." Wolfgang ruffled Helga's hair and turned towards Big Bob with his hand out. "It was nice to meet you Mr. Pataki." Wolfgang said as he shook Bobs hand.

"Mrs. Pataki you look very nice." he said as he shook Miriam's hand.

"Suck up", Helga muttered from her seat on the couch.

"It's called manners Pataki." He said as he turned toward her. Helga stuck out her tongue and Wolfgang grinned. "See you later Pataki's", Wolfgang called out as he left.

Helga couldn't help but smile, the look on her parents face was priceless and she could never keep up with Wolfgangs antics.

"So who was your friend?" Miriam asked while Bob fixed his gaze back on his recorded soaps.

"Wolfgang, we went to elementary and middle school together. He's a grade higher than me. I tutored him in english and he plays the oboe in Phoebe's classical music club."

"Sure he's not a boyfriend?", Bob said as he munched on his baked chips.

"Positive." Helga said with a nod

Bob grunted and eyed her knee. "Did he patch you up?" he asked.

"No, I ran into an old classmate on my walk. His house was nearby and his Dad patched me up. He's a doctor and he told me that as long as I didn't do anything too strenuous and I iced it that I would be fine." Helga said hoping he wouldn't pry too much.

Bob eyed her a bit more then went back to watching his soap opera. "When you need to take a shower don't worry about the bandages, your mother and I were athletes and know a bit about knee injuries. I'll bandage it again before you leave."

Helga twiddled her thumbs and mumbled thanks. Her father nodded in response. Helga still wasn't used to her parents paying her too much attention, so whenever they did she usually wa overcome with inexplicable bouts of shyness. That was when her mom came in holding a tray of food. "Bob, the tv trays are next to you. Set one up so Helga doesn't have to get up." Bob grunted, got up and set a tray in front of Helga. Miriam placed Helga's dinner down on the tray and kissed her forehead. "We're having dinner in the living room tonight." She said as she walked out. Helga mumbled another thanks and started eating her food.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Arnold sat on the stoop and waited for Gerald to show up with Harold and Patty. He was wearing a red flannel shirt, white t-shirt and straight legged jeans turned up at the bottom over a pair of black converse. Right when Arnold reached into his back pocket to check on his phone Geralds 1969 red and black Pontiac trans am turned the corner onto his street. Gerald had some song with a low techno bass playing that echoed throughout the street.

Arnold stuck his head back into the boarding house and shouted "Dad, Gerald's here, be back at 11!" Arnold jogged over to Geralds car and hopped into the passenger seat. Arnold and Gerald did their handshake before he turned around to say hello to Harold and Patty. Patty had a grown her hair out to below the shoulder, she was wearing a light blue peasant top. She was holding HArolds hands who was wearing a pair of jeans and a football jersey.

"Hey Aaarrrnold" Harold said as he punched him in the shoulder. Harold meant it as a friendly gesture but it really hurt.

"Nice to see you too Harold." Arnold muttered. Patty shot him an apologetic smile. "Hello Arnold." She said as Gerald started to drive.

"Hi Patty, how's it going?" Arnold asked

"Good, I graduate this summer." Patty said with pride

"I'm going to try to get my GED this summer Harold added with a similar amount of pride."

"Wait Harold, I thought you were a sophomore?" Arnold said with confusion.

"I am, but I'm also 18. Remember I got held back twice in kindergarten. Anyways I've been saving up for six years to buy Mr. Greens butcher shop. I know every cut and marinade for any kind of meat and MR. Green already agreed to make me a full partner. Since his son is a vegetarian and he's so busy with his job as a city councilman he agreed to sell the shop to me once I graduate."

"Wow" Arnold said with some awe. He never would have thought that Harold would have worked out what he wanted with his life before him. Arnold looked in the rearview mirror and saw Patty kidd Harold on the cheek. Harold seemed pleased with himself and Patty practically glowed with pride. That was when Arnold noticed the ring on Patty's finger.

"Is that an engagement ring!" Arnold asked in complete shock

Geralds car swerved and almost his a passing bicyclist. "No way man!" Gerald said with an appalled look, "you haven't even graduated!"

Harold grew beet red and yelled "Shut up! You're not in love and it's none of your business! And it's just a promise ring!" Arnold settled back in his seat while Patty calmed Harold down from his outburst. Immature outbursts aside Harold's life seemed to be in order. He was going to by a business and possibly mary Patty, but this stirred and important issue in Arnold's mind. HE had no idea what he was going to do with his life.

"We're here," Gerald said

Arnold got out and pulled the seat forward to allow Patty out. Cafe Metro was situated on the corner of Merlot ave. and Spumoni st. There were a lot of teenagers milled around the cafe talking and eating in the outdoor seating by the heat lamps. Patty seemed to recognize someone and waved at a beautiful girl with long black hair sitting with a hipster with messy black hair and thick red rimmed glasses.

"Let's go say hi to Rhonda and Thaddeus." Patty said to Harold who followed her. Arnold and Gerald followed the Harold and Patty to say hello to the couple. Rhonda was wearing a small red dress, black gladiator heels and a leather jacket that obviously belonged to Curly. Curly had become taller and was bordering on 6 feet. He still wore red glasses, but instead of looking nerdy he came of as hip with his ironic shirt and straight legged jeans with custom vans.

"Oh my God! Is that Arnold!" Rhonda said as she walked forward to give him a friendly hug. She kissed both his cheeks and an analytical look. "You're so tall."

"Thanks Rhonda, You look good." Arnold said

"Careful Arnold, I might think you're putting the moves on my girl," Curly said with a grin and a warning tone in his voice.

"Don't worry Curly, I'm not that type of guy." Arnold said as he put his hands in his pockets and took a relaxed pose.

"Good to know, and no one calls me Curly anymore, It's Thad. Remember that." There was an uncomfortable silence, then Thad smiled. "It's nice to see you again Arnold." Thad turned towards Rhonda "Let's go inside. Shiro and Phoebe are saving us a booth." He place his hand on Rhonda's lower back and began to guide her inside.

"Since we're both going why don't we join you?" Arnold asked. Rhonda and Thaddeus looked at him with odd looks before Rhonda burst out laughing and Curly turned towards Gerald.

"Explain it to him QB." Curly said with a wicked grin as they walked away.

"I'm missing something aren't I?" Arnold asked

"Shiro is Phoebe's new boyfriend, they've been dating for about three months. Since I cheated on her Phoebe and Rhonda don't speak to me. Helga only talks to me during tutoring. Lila is polite but distant. So sitting with them would be more than a little uncomfortable." Gerald said while he observed the ground with great interest.

"Oh" There was an uncomfortable silence between the four of them for a moment, then Gerald noticed Edmund, Ludwig, and Wolfgang by another heatlamp.

"Yo, Wolfgang!" Gerald called out. Wolfgang turned and smiled then motioned for them to come over.

Arnold, Gerald, Harold and Patty walked over to Wolfgang who was wearing a faded blue Thor t-shirt and cargo shorts. Wolfgang and Gerald grasped eachothers forearms and quickly gave eachother a manly backslapping hug.

"My man Wolf, How's it going?" Gerald asked

"Pretty good man, pretty good. How are you guys doing?" Wolfgang asked as he shook Arnold and Harold's hand, then gave Patty a quick hug.

"Good, you remember Arnold,"Gerald said as he motioned towards Arnold. Wolfgang raised an eyebrow "Uh, I'm not sure I do."

"We had that football game in grade school when the fourth graders played against the fifth graders. He tried to talk you out of that trash dumping tradition."

"Oh, right. Now I remember. Hey man, You liking Hillwood?"

Arnold shrugged "So far so good."

"Nice, you play any sports?" Wolfgang asked as he leaned against the wall.

"Mostly soccer, It's about the only thing we ever played in San Lorenzo" Arnold said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Righteous, you need really high stamina to keep up in soccer. Personally I'm more of a fan of contact sports. Football. Hockey, boxing, it helps get rid of most of my latent aggression. That and paintballing. Which reminds me that I'm thinking of setting up a paintball retreat in a month. Gotta hash out the details but you guys are certainly welcome to come. My family has a pretty big cabin by the lake."

"Sounds good," said Gerald

Wolfgang smiled at the group then excused himself, "There's a cute blonde inside that I'm just dying to buy a frap for." Arnold watched him leave and head straight towards Helga who was inside talking to Phoebe and her boyfriend. Helga frowned at Wolfgang which only seemed to make him grin harder. They talked animatedly for a while until Helga punched him in the shoulder and limped away with a pout. Phoebe followed her while Shiro and Wolfgang stayed behind and ordered drinks.

"Looks like he's finally making a move." said a feminine voice behind him.

Arnold turned and saw a gorgeous girl with long, curly light brown hair, forest green eyes and caramel colored skin. He couldn't pinpoint her ethnicity but everything about her seeme exotic.

"It's been over a year, I'm just surprised it took so long." Gerald chimed in. The pretty girl turned towards Arnold and gave him a friendly hug. "I haven't seen you in so long Arnold. Thank you for sending Gerald those beatle samples from SL. I know it must have been hell to get it approved my customs."

Arnold wracked his brain until he finally remembered Gerald asking him to find samples for Nadine. "Nadine?"

Naine and Gerald laughed at Arnolds surprised look.

"You really need to update your Facebook picture." Gerald said to a still giggling Nadine.

"You know that I would rather be behind a camera than in front of it. Besides, the new beatles found in the congo are far more interesting than a selfie." Nadine said with a flip of her curls.

Arnold smiled, while Nadines outward appearance had changed drastically her interests remained the same.

"You want to sit with us?" Gerald asked as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Some other time. Since Rhonda is in a different school I don't get to see her too often. We text like mad all the time but Cur-I mean Thad monopolizes her." Nadine bit her bottom lip, "We need another sleepover or spa weekend." She turned and gave Gerald and Arnold a kiss on the cheek, then went to join Rhonda.

"Wow" was all Arnold could say after hurricane Nadine left.

"Yeah, she's great" Gerald said with a sigh. Geral composed himself after he saw the teasing look that Arnold was giving him. "If you can ignore the whole bug thing I mean." he said quickly.

"Right, We going in?" Arnold said with a grin.

"Yeah, I see an empty section. Yo Harold. We're going in."Harold grabbed Patty's hand and followed them inside. Arnold

Arnold took few moments to take in his surroundings. Cafe metro was an ecclectic mix of boho chiq and Art Noveau. Towards the entrance there were about a dozen tables small enough for two or four people to sit with a cup of coffee and watch the stair from the rear. Between the stage in the rear and the tables in the front were sofas assorted around coffee tables. No sofa matched each other and a few didn't even have matching cushions. To the left there was a bar where food and coffee were being served to whoever took a seat. The walls were covered with paintings and other pieces of art and when Arnold took a closer look he noticed that the paintings had notecard placed below them with the name of the artist and the price of the piece. He noticed Helga's name on one of the paintings, it was a painting of a girl with short blonde hair walking away from a tower with a golden rope hanging from the window. Arnold smiled, it was obviously Rapunzel escaping from the tower, sans prince. He saw a few more paintings with Helga's signature, most of them were fairytale themed but on was an apocalyptic Norman Rockwell Thanksgiving.

Arnold was distracted from the paintings when Gerald tapped his shoulder and pointed to their spot. Arnold sat down with Gerald, Harold and Patty on a lush couch with red pillows. A waitress with fishnets and blue hair came by to take their orders. A tall lanky guy with a familiar southern drawl came by to say hello.

"Stinky, Remember Arnold?" Gerald said as he offered their old friend a seat.

"I reckon I do. Hey Arnold, how ya been?" He said with a friendly smile Arnold smiled and shook Stinky's hand.

"I'm good. I hear about that scholarship that you got from the agriculture society, congrats!"

"Aww shucks, it was easy after they found out about my prize winning organic garden." Stinky sat down with them and talked about using ladybugs and other natural predators to keep pests away. The waitress came back with their order and a pretty red head with a pixie cut joined them.

"Hello Arnold, it's ever so nice to see you again." she said with a familiar voice.

"It's nice to see you too Lila" Arnold said with relief at the fact that he didn't stutter or act like a fool old crush. Lila smiled politely at Gerald towards Stinky. "Honey, did you buy the tickets for  
>Thaddeus' play yet." she said as she placed a possessive hand on his elbow.<p>

"Aww shucks pumpkin, Thad promised to give us two tickets tomorrow."

Arnold turned towards Gerald while the couple talked.

"How long ago did this happen?" he asked as he watched the unlikely couple converse.

"Honestly, I cant keep up with Lila and Stinky. 3 weeks ago they were both seeing other people. He was datong Sheena and she was dating Lorenzo. with those two it's better to just go with the flow instead of questioning it." Lila kissed Stinky and left to join her friends on the other side of the cafe.

Arnold looked at where Helga, Phoebe, Rhonda, Thad, Lila and Shiro were sitting on a sectional recliner sofa. Helga was wearing a lace mini skirt and a pink sweater. Someone had changed her bandages and replaced them with pink ones. Wolfgang came over to her seat and handed her a mug, she scowled at him and reclined the seat making her yelp out in surprise. Wolfgang laughed at Helga and she punched him in the shoulder. He put his arm around her and whispered something in her ear that seemed to make her blush. Wolfgang reclined the seat, pulled Helga closer and sipped his late. That was when the lights in the cafe dimmed and the lights on stage brightened. Arnold couldn't see much after the light dimmed but he could see that Helga and Wolfgang looked comfortable with each other.

)O(

I know that I categorized this story an Arnold/Helga. I don't know why Wolfgang is having such a big influence on this story. I didn't plan it, but the more scenes I write with the two of them interacting the more I like him. I actually love writing scenes with the two of them interacting. I am staunchly pro Helga/Arnold, but I think I'm going to play with this pairing for a while before I start with Helga/Arnold. you have to admit, they are adorable.


End file.
